You Melted Me
by Sinkfusu
Summary: Naruto couldn't resist playboy executive Sasuke Uchiha in spite of their employers no fraternization policy. Sauske just isn't his boss though. He's the son of the company's CEO. Hurt by the secret affair Naruto breaks it off, but is Sasuke ready to let go ?


**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sauske Uchiha -_the _Sauske Uchiha- bent over my cock. The weight of his shoulder pushed me beneath him, down and into the mattress. My head spun; my pulse thundered in my ears.

My boss.

The man who signed my pay checks, or rather Ichigo Kin in Personnel to handle payroll that included my salary.

Sauske fucking Uchiha.

skating his mouth down my chest. And heading straight for my dick.

Oh Christ.

"Shh, Naruto." He said at my broken moan. My stomach clenched at the heat of his breath on my skin. "Let me take care of you."

Sure

Like he'd taken care of me these last two months? Sweaty groping in empty offices after hours and stolen lunches in discount hotels? My own fault for flirting after I caught him checking out my ass once I'd been promoted from data entry to the secretarial pool on the executive floor. My fault for giving into him again and again after my please-fuck-me smile had resulted in me bent over his desk with my Dockers around my ankles that first night in his office.

My fault for mistaking sex for something more.

God knows the girls tried to warn me. Not that I'd needed office gossip to confirm the wicked glitter in his dark eyes was the mark of a player. I didn't need anyone to tell me that fucking one of my bosses was ver conceivable level of stupid either.

It hadn't mattered.

One look from him had wiped every iota of common sense from my skull. And it still did. evidence A for the Prosecution. I was needy , naked, and squirming for more under the heavy press of his body when I'd sworn it wouldn't happen again. When I'd promised to be stronger. This time, I'd resist.

Two minutes of his kisses under the mistletoe in the break room was all it took to loose my resolve. Even now withering and sweating out my auroral, I was proud of that. Two minutes not one. Two. I hadn't crumbled under the first kiss, when his rouge had traced the crease of my lips, or even the next, when his sharp white teeth nipped my bottom lip the way he knew I liked.

I'd fallen the same though. Hard. Like the fat snowflakes that plummeted from the gray sky to the blanket of the city. I hadn't spoken a word in protest when he'd guided me from break room to parking lot, nor had I refused the branding warmth of his hand on my thigh as his Laredo had crunched through acres of snow to reach this empty, echoing condo on the other side of town. I was such an easy shit for him.

And damn it, Sauske knew it.

I yipped when he bit down on the tender skin between thigh and groin. "Stay with me sweetheart." His lube slicked fingers dug into my hips like talons to hold me still as I wriggled. "Did you miss me?" He buried his nose in the bush of blond pubic hair and sucked in a deep breath. "I know you did. Tell me you missed me."

No.

God no.

I trembled, senses whirling as he rooted through the springy curls to rouse the base of my cock, but no matter the torture of his mouth on my dick, I wouldn't say it. Not that I needed to. We both knew the truth.

Of course I missed him.

With every beat of my broken heart.

He had not, though. I fisted my hands in the sheets covering the sparse mattress and groaned out wanton lust as he worked his way up the length of my cock, lips skimming over me so good I fought against his grip to push closer.

"Naruto?" He rumbled, voice tight in warning.

Fuck pride.

I don't need pride.I need his mouth on me. "Please"

He traced delicate circles around the head of my cock. If he didn't warp his lips around me , soon, I'd lose my fucking mind.

"No more dodging my phone calls." His tongue darted out to lap pre-cum from my slit. "No running away when I look for you at work and when I knock on your apartment door? You'll damn we'll open it. When we have problems, we'll talk them out. No more hiding. Do you understand?"

His hands held me in place, exactly where he wanted me, but my back arched, fiery sparks shorting through my body with each taunting lick. "Jesus!"

He kissed the tip of my dick. "Say 'Yes Sauske, I understand' and I'll suck your brains out through your cock."

I slammed my head into the mattress, wiggling in earnest now. "I-We-broke up."

"And now we're un-breaking up." He flashed an evil grin."Baby, of you didn't still love me, do you think you'd let me do this?"

He lowered his head.

Wet heat engulfed the head of my cock.

I cried out, my organs already tingling at the base of my spine. No? Hell no, I wouldn't let him suck me if I didn't still...but he raised his sinful mouth, blowing on my sensitive cock so that I shuddered and groaned anew.

"Tell me you understand Naruto."

I panted." I understand Naruto."

He laughed against my dick.

God, I hated his laugh. Loved it. Longed for it. I'd ached for the teasing sparkle in his eyes and dreamed of his smile the two weeks we'd been apart, but I'd miss his low husky chuckle most of all. "Smartass." He grinned at me." Play nice honey or you won't come for hours."

He swallowed me down in one gluttonous gulp.

My breath locked in my chest.

My eyes slammed shut.

Holy shit, that was good. There was no point fighting him; that train had left the station when I'd lapped at the tongue he'd pushed into my mouth in the break room as though he'd offer me as a tasty treat. So I didn't fight it. He'd have his way, as he had so many times before,and I'd let him because no matter that my head shrieked that I shouldn't be with him, my dick disagreed and my heart, my poor fool heart, needed him more than I needed my next next breath.

His head bobbed over my dick, working me deeper. Jesus H, he scrambled the contents of my skull. The only thing that could light my fuse faster was his tongue in my ass or his cock skidding in and out of... I groaned and his feral moan echoed mine, shivering down my dick to set me on fire. "Sauske," I whimpered working my hips against his grip and gasping for air, begging him now.

He released ,my hip, giving me free reign to pump into him. "Oh god Sauske, please." His throat tightened around me at the same moment his slick finger glided up my crack to tap my hole and I suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. "Fuck,yes. In, in, in."

His finger thrust inside me, crooning to find my prostrate.

I screamed.

I spurted what must've been most of my brains down his throat. He licked away my cum-at me- long minutes while my head whirled in giddy, electrifying chaos.

A second finger joined the first plundering my hole. I grunted shifting my hips now to escape his suckling, slurping over my over simulated cock. Instead I rocked in time to his pumping fingers to bury him in my ass as far as he could go. Empty. I was so unbearably empty without him.

I shook.

He sucked my spent dick, sending equal measures of pleasure and splintery pain to my balls. "God, you taste sweet." I whimpered when he deep-throated my sore ring cock." Been chugging pineapple juice by the gallon I bet. You knew I'd chase after you."

Hoped

I'd hoped.

But with his fingers in my ass and his mouth punishing my overtaxed dick, all I could do was whine mindlessly.

He pulled off my cock with a rude, wet pop. "I'll never give this up." He smiled up at me his lips obscenely swollen and red. "Never give this up." His free hand found my balls, kneading them gently. "C'mon sweetheart. Tell me how much you want me."

His fingers pegged my prostrate, sending instant jolts of pleasure through my trembling body. "Need.." I tossed my head side to side on the matress, lost in what he was doing to me. Lost in everything that was our sex Sauske's musky smell, the silky press of his skin on mine, the wondrous magic of his fingers dancing inside me. "Fuck me, Sauske. Missed..." I gritted my teeth."You."

His eyebrow arched, he nodded at my prick. "Show me."

I unknotted my fist from the shewts and reached for my soft, wet cock. I folded my stil tingling dick into my palm and began mind-blowing near painful stroke.

"That's it honey. So sexy." He lifted up to kiss my hip and then laughed again, the bastard. God as my witness, I'll keep you with me all weekend, too fucked out happy to move anything except your hand on your dick and my say so."

I blinked at him.

The weekend?

The whole weekend?

My dick jerked in my grip, stiffening at just the thought of entire days alone with him, but...

What about Fugaku Uchiha?

What about the board that banned fraternization amongst employees?

What about my job?

His thrusting fingers nailed my prostrate again, shooting a bolt of pleasure from my ass to my dick. I bucked my hips , riding his palm so that his fingers tunneled deeper into my ass.

To hell with it.

Shitty job anyway.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." I chanted, but none of my pleading would sway him. He simply batted my hand away from my cock and wrapped his fingers around me. He stroked me. So hard. So good. My heels dug into the sheets, my toes curling.

His mouth slammed down over mine, his tongue spearing inside. I tasted myself on him, the citrus sweet bite of my spunk flavored with pineapple juice that-he was right - I'd chugged down every morning for him.

" That's right baby. Get hard for me." He panted against my lips. I want to watch you come inside when I'm inside you."

I lifted my head and kissed him, so hungry for Sauske I'd promise him anything. Give him everything. I wrapped my arms around his sweat-slick body and pumped my hips to fuck his fist, mewling into his mouth as his fingers played wanton and wicked my ass.

He jerked his mouth away. "Enough."

I stilled against him only when he reached for the condom.

I, not Sauske, ripped the wrapper and rolled the latex down his beautiful dick. My hands shook so badly. I fumbled the lube.

"If you touch me again. I'll blow. Let me do it." He slicked his own cock.

I rolled to my stomach rising to my knees-

"No."

Chest heaving, I stared over my shoulder. "Wha-"

"On your back Sweetheart." He shook his head. "Knees up."

I gaped at him.

He'd bent me over his desk, the office copier, cheesy motel beds and once, the front bumper of his Laredo. He'd never fucked me face-to-fave, though. Ever.

Then again, he'd never called me sweetheart ,baby or honey before, either. "Sauske?"

He nudged me to my side. "It's okay Naruto just do as what I say."

My pulse pounded in equal parts arousal and panic as he positioned me as he wanted, flat on my back and staring up at him. I tricked my knees close to my shoulders and held them there. He shifted into place.

My eyelashes drifted down at the kiss of his cock to my hole and I groaned out my mound-shattering, relief when he pushed inside. I focused on relaxing my muscles, as much as I could. Farther. Deeper. The stuttering slide of his cock slide into my ass settled something in my heart. In my head. "God, I missed you." I whispered.

He bent low to brush his lips over mine. "Look at me."

I reluctantly opened my eyes, terrified to see gloating or worse, pity in his I didn't. His dark eyes shone with God I was turning into such a girl something that has me feeling like it was adoration. "I missed you to."

My throat tightened. I gulped.

Fourtantely, Sauske saved me from myself by rearing his hips back and fucking his way back into me.

My heart stopped.

I swear I saw stats.

His belly dipped to rub my dick and whatever was left of my mind wiped clean.

"Missed your sweat ass," Sasuke said grunting as he fucked me. "Missed your smell, missed your taste." His fingers dug into my hips. "Missed your fuck-me-Sauske smile teasing me at work," My back bowed when he pegged at my gland. "Missed your ugly ties and lousy country crap you play on your iPod. And your car that won't start." He rubbed his nose along my jaw as I panted and gasped and groaned." I missed your stupid jokes." He skimmed his lips back to kiss me, sweeping his tongue in and out in crude mimic of what his dick was doing to my body so that I quivered and shook, teetering on the edge. "I even missed this." Another kiss. "Smart." Playful bite. "Mouth."

I waited in protest when he ripped his away, lifting over me to stare down, eyes stark and predatory.

And hot.

Oh my fucking God.

And then he froze.

Just stopped.

That evil son of a bitch!

If I'd had sense left to cuss him out or deck him, I swear I wouldve , but all I could do was pant and stare. My body throbbed , aching to come. "Sauske?"

"Baby, I told you I needed time," he said on a low snarl that made my body clench like a fist around his cock.

God, I loved it when he looked at me like that, like he can't ever get enough of me and would shred any man or woman who dared to keep us apart. Including me. I'd kill him for stopping, when I was close to coming, yeah. That? Asshole maneuver of titanic proportions , but I loved for that look. Possessive. Greedy. His furious glare told me that I truely mattered to him, that I was maybe the only thing that mattered.

My orgasm clawed at the base of my dick though.

Because Sauske staring at me, all growl-y and demanding, was fucking hot.

"I can't change corporate policy over night . Being the owners son made it complicated. They called you into personnel to make sure I didn't sexually harass you; Dad said you cleared me. No flags in my file. Yippee. And Ino told you the Blardhad voted to rescinded our fraternization policy, too. I asked her . Four times. As long as you never work directly under me, we can be together." He frowned down at me, brows beetles scowl thunderous. "But you still wouldn't take my calls."

Why in the name of sweet baby Jesus was he still talking ?

Yeah, I'd live for him to look at me, just once, like I was the center of his world, but... He'd stopped fucking me and sorry, he couldn't eat me up with his eyes and not fuck me. There was a federal statue written about it somewhere. I was sure of it: No mind fucking Naruto Uzumaki unless legitimate ass-plowing is involved. And if there wasn't a damn law, there should be. So I writhed beneath, riding his cock from below. I needed. Just a little more. "Please Sauske. Please."

"Never going to leave me agin. Say it."

I would've tried. I was pretty sure I couldn't manage more than pleading gibberish, but I genuinely would've tried. Except his lips slanted over mine again, hard. Punishing. "Say it."

He reared back and pushed his cock into me.

I shuddered. Violently.

Close. So close.

His eyebrows rose in a cruel arc. "Naruto?"

"N-no," I gasped lapping in wild abandon at his unsmiling mouth. "Never leave you, never,ne-"

He retreated and when he spiked the rigid length of his cock back into my ass this time, he nailed my sweet spot.

I shrieked.

His mouth twisted to a feral grin. "You love me, Naruto. I know you do."

Finally ! Something I can hold onto. Something basic, perfect and true. "Yes."

He snorted. "Then say it. Tell me you love me Naruto."

My head bobbed up and down in feverish, urgent nod. "I love you Naruto."

He snickered. "Asshole."

But he liked my ass-a lot- and praise God, he set to fucking it in earnest.

Already wound tight, I came within heartbeats. Spurting thick and wet between us, I painted his chest and my belt with hot strings. He must've been as turned on as I was because when I lowered my legs and wrapped them around his listening hips, whispering dirty encouragement in his ear as he pumped into me? He threw his head back and roared, his dick like iron in my ass as he pulsed and shot.

He collapsed against me, his body too heavy, but he'd fucked me into a boneless puddle so it didn't matter. Instead of objecting , I threaded my fingers into his sweat-damp hair. I kissed his temple.

He grunted. "Moms real estate firm handles sales for the units in his building. She says she can get us a deal on the condo and she'll do the closing,as our Christmas present. If we want it."

His Mom was twenty miles of Scary so my mind immediately leapfrogged to the living space I vaguely recalled Sauske dragged me through on the way to the mattress I prayed to God that he rather than his mother had tossed down on the floor for us. For tonight. Our long weekend together.

Hell, I would've needed down with Sauske in a Sears shed, would've followed him anywhere. But his family hadn't rejected their hell raising gay son, hadn't turned their collective backs on us. All those nights I wasted hoping Sauske hadn't been feeding me a line when he'd promised he'd tell his family about me once he was sure it wouldn't cost me my job. The weeks I'd agonized over what his parents would think of me. Gold-digger. Office slut sleeping his way to the top. None of it was true, but one horrible scenario after another played over and over in head for so long, it'd paralyzed me.

Why is it always so easy to believe the bad stuff ? Easier to believe Sauske had been using me and was covering his bases in the office. Easier to believe what we had was a figment of my desperately hopeful imagination and completely impossible in the real world of corporate policy an parental disapproval.

So when Ino had called me into personnel...

Not one of my finer moments but yeah, I'd run.

There was no running from him now.

"Sorry I ordered some food for later. I bought candles , downloaded some of your Toby Keith on my iPod, wine and flowers, the works. I wanted to make up for the past couple of months to soften you up before asking you to move in, but...you melted me."

I chuckled. "You seduced me." I reminded him playfully tugging on his bangs.

His mouth thinned "So what's your point?"

I rolled my eyes. "You melted me, Sasuke. That's the point. It's not supposed to be the other way around."

He snorted into my shoulder. "You melted me from the first time you strutted into my office' All you have to do is breathe and bam . Game over !"

I grinned "Really?"

He shifted his dark gaze to me "Really."

"Okay. I'll move in."

"My parents except us for dinner on Sunday supper. We can tell Mom to start the paperwork then."

My nose wrinkled at the whole family thing. What if they thought I was a troublemaker or a slut? I'd certainly Sauske nothing but gone for him, I made rent boys looks like angels. Even so, his terrifying mother had offered us a home and his father hadn't fired me m either.

I sighed.

"Okay." I repeated.

"Good. Now tell me." His eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

I elbowed him, because why do I have to say it first ? When we'd both knew he owned me from the first night? "You're such a girl, Uchiha."

He laughed. He kissed me. "I love you, too."

* * *

I typed this on my iPad sorry for any mistakes

Review


End file.
